Save Me Extra
by azab
Summary: a sequel to save me
1. Law's Past- Part 1

**I own nothing**

**D/N: B: hi this me autho- gets a hit on the head**

**Dino: hello this is the first chapter of save me-extra. The author wanted to say, if you had requests, ask them in save me, not here that is it. Please don't forget to review**

**Law's past- part one, Fear filled childhood**

* * *

Staring at the rain, was an eight years old Law. He was waiting at the front gates of his school, for Vergo to pick him up. Doflamingo said that, today he was busy, and he couldn't pick him up himself, so Vergo was going to do it in his place. Law wished that, he could go home on his own.

_'Anything is better than Vergo'_ thought the kid, as he lowered his head and looked at his shoes. Hearing the other kids' laugh, as their parents came to pick them, Law felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes.

_'If only I wasn't abandoned in the orphanage'_ hearing the sound of footsteps coming closer, Law raised his face, and his eyes met with Vergo's. Law gulped then walked to the man. Getting hit by the rain, the boy didn't think about it as he got socked, it was the least of his problems.

Following Vergo to the car, Law opened the door, and got into the front seat. The man then entered the car, and closed the door behind him. Law felt the air around him grow heavier as his anxiety rose, but he didn't let it show on his face, Vergo wouldn't like it. Vergo began to drive and Law prayed that today, something happens that makes the older police man, go back to his work, and leave him alone.

* * *

After receiving his beatings from Vergo, who left the boy on the floor of his room, bloodied and wounded. Law got up, and headed to the bathroom to clean his wounds, and tidy himself before the return of his father. After finishing his preparations, the boy sat on the bed and waited, he wasn't allowed to do anything unless Doflamingo told him to do so. Law once tried to write his home works without getting permission, and that night he couldn't sleep form the pain.

After three hours had passed, the door opened and Doflamingo entered. He gave Law a grin that made his skin shiver. The boy stared at his father, until the older man mentioned for him to follow him into the living room. Arriving at the living room, Law saw Vergo siting on the couch with another Stanger he never saw before.

_'Not today too'_ prayed the kid. He didn't want to be their gest's entertainment for today too, Doflamingo made good use of the kid, by making him entertain his guest in many various ways.

"Law, sit down" ordered Doflamingo, and Law obeyed. He was glad that today wasn't one of those days that he had to do **stuff** for the guest, because since he was ordered to sit, he will not be moving from his place until late at night, which meant that Doflamingo only wanted to brag about him and nothing more. Law took a seat at the ground near his father's legs, and felt his father's heel dig into the lower part of his back. Law didn't move, he wasn't allowed to.

Two hours later Law felt hungry, he didn't eat anything for two days, because Doflamingo didn't allow him to eat, only what was necessary for him to live, and sometimes when he was feeling generous, he will give him some sweets. Law prayed that his stomach didn't start to make noises, or he will be severely punished.

"Law!" hearing his name being called, Law looked at his father who grinned back at him.

"Why don't you show mister Kaidou, how good of a dog you are, eh?" Law knew this game. It was easy and most children played it, imitating a dog. Law got on four, and started to bark. Hearing his father, and the guest laugh, Law tried harder in hopes of doing well, and getting a meal. His father then raised his legs and pointed to them to him. Law knew what to do, crawling to his father's leg; he began to lick the man's shoes. The guest whistled, and his father started to pet his head like a dog, pleased with his son's performance.

"Law, go and lick mister Kaidou's shoes too" ordered his father, and Law obeyed. Law didn't hear what the adult continued to talk about, since he blocked their voices, he wasn't interested in hearing about his father business, nor was he interested in hearing the guest's breath grow heavier.

"Law!" hearing his name again, Law stopped his licks and turned to face his father. Doflamingo grinned to him, and mentioned for him to come sit on his lap. Law obeyed and sat on his father's lap obediently.

"See, he is most obedient" boasted Doflamingo, talking to his guests, then turned to Law

"Law, you will be leaving with mister Kaidou for three days, don't give him trouble, and listen to everything he has to say" Law felt his heart stop. His father did let other's use him, but he never gave him away. What his father was doing now, Law knew that it was called human trafficking.

_'No, it is not human trafficking since it is only me'_ thought the boy, as he nodded to his father. He was scared, but he knew better than to disobey his father. Because at the end, everything is better than his getting his father angry.

* * *

Arriving home after three days, Law was dropped to the school as soon as he finished changing. To Doflamingo, appearance mattered more than anything, that is the reason why he forbidden Law to interact with anyone of his age, and didn't allow him to be friends with anyone. He was afraid of being found. Law walked in the school halls after explaining to the principle, that he was bed ridden in the past three days, and his tired looks helped make the principle believe him immediately, the man also asked if he wanted to return home after seeing the child looking like a living zombie.

Law didn't eat anything in those three days, nor did he get an ounce of sleep. It reached six days, from he had last eaten, which meant that tomorrow his father will feed him. Law was grateful for the coming meal, and couldn't wait to get home to eat. Arriving at the class, Law took his seat in the back and listened to the other children start to whisper nasty things about him. He was already used to it, so it didn't bother him much. Law wished to have a friend one day, and to be able to live normally without fear once in his life. Closing his eyes, he fell face forward on the table, and entered into deep slumber.


	2. Law's past- part 2&3

**I own nothing**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: yup he was really an unfortunate child, and here is the last part of Law's past**

**Trici Light: hands you a tissue box, and gives you a hug. I am so sorry dear, and yup Mingo is awful in this story, but don't worry, Law did manage to find Luffy later on**

**Miss Doflamingo: yup Law was a poor child, and thank you dear for your support, you made my day**

**KittyCatt1036: yup Law was a poor child, and yup he has Luffy now, I am glad you liked tha chapter, thank you dear**

* * *

**Law's past- part two, making friends**

Walking through the hall of the school, was a fourteen years old Law. He was heading to the roof; he decided to skip classes to annoy his father. Since Law reached the age of ten, he began to act rebellious, to Law getting punished with beatings was much better than to be sold to someone for his father's business. Doflamingo was penitent with him most of the time, but when Law got over board, he will beat him to a plumb.

Reaching the stairs, Law stopped as a boy from his class stood blocking his way. Law was impressed because no one ever tried to stood up to him, since most of his peers were scared of him. Law smirked and the boy began to shake.

"So what is it?" asked Law and the boy whimpered.

"I...we...I.I want to be you friend!" blurted the boy and Law's eyes widened. He blinked then narrowed his eyes getting suspicious.

"Why?"

"Because...because me and my friends" in the corner of his eyes Law could see two people hiding behind the wall scared. Law turned to them and they flew and hid completely behind the wall.

"Oh so this is a joke?" said Law sarcastically and the boy looked shocked.

_'Shocked that I found your plan'_

"That is not it!" yelled one of the boys who were hiding behind the wall. He was tall and had silver hair.

"Oi Bepo" warned his friend, who was behind him, but the boy ignored him and walked to Law. Standing in front of the teen, he looked him in the eyes.

"Law-kun, we want to be your friends, because you always stay alone, and don't talk to anyone. You look so lonely so we... I"

"So you pity me?" assumed Law

"No!" denied the boy on the stairs.

"We don't, we just want to be your friends, that is it"

_'Should I try it?'_

"Ok fine" agreed Law, and the boys faces brightened.

"But you will have to listen to my every whim"

From that day, Law started to test them by getting them into many problems, he was still suspicious of them, but one day when he was walking behind the school building, he heard Penguin's voice yelling something. And when he went to check it, he saw five boys were beating his friends. At first he didn't bother to move, but then he heard the reason why they were fighting.

His friends were defending him, the other boys were talking rubbish about Law, and the trio didn't like it, so they attacked the group. Hearing that made Law feel a weird warmth in his heart, and he rushed to help them. After that incident the boys became good friends, until the unfortunate accident which took the lives of the three friends Law had.

* * *

**Law's past- part three, a lover**

Law looked at the red haired teen that blocked his way again today, and growled. The idiot brat was asking him again, on a date. Law didn't understand what did the other teen wanted with someone like him.

"Move" growled Law, and the red haired grinned.

"No, not until you say yes sempai" replied the teen cockily.

"I won't say it" insisted Law.

"Then answer this, why is your arms bandaged again?"

"None of your business"

"Then, why is the ring under your eye has grown?"

"Again, none of your business" replied Law.

"Ok, last thing, go out with me" said the red hired, and law dropped his bag to ground.

"You really want to be thought a lesson, don't you" snarled Law, glaring at the younger teen, and the red haired dropped his bag too, ready to fight.

"No sempai, I just want to make you mine"

'_Again with that annoying declaration, guess I will have to teach him a lesson'_ thought the black haired teen, and then attacked the red haired. The teens fought until they were again caught by the police officer.

Later, Law found himself siting in Smoker's office, while the twenty nine years old man ignored the two teens in front of him, , and continued to write a report . Suddenly the door opened, and all men looked at the blond teen that entered. The blond looked at the red haired, and Kidd flinched.

"You are?" asked Smoker, and the teen turned to him.

"My name is Killer, sir. And I came to bail this idiot out" informed the male, as he pointed to the red haired.

"How old are you?" inquired Smoker.

"Nineteen, sir"

"And how are you related to him?"

"I am his friend and roommate, sir"

"Where are his parents?"

"I have none" and this time Kid answered the question, while glaring at Smoker. Law looked at Kidd shocked, but said nothing.

"Fine, just pay and he can leave"

"Thank you, sir" thanked the blond. Then turned to Law and gave him a smile. Turning to Smoker again, the blond asked.

"Can I pay for him too, sir?" asked the blond, and Law turned to him eyes wide. Smoker looked at the blond and then nodded, while Kidd gave his friend a toothy grin, and received a hit on the head in return.

"Wait! I don't want you pity" yelled Law at the blond, who turned to him, and gave him a tired smile.

""it is not pity. Consider it an apology on behave of the trouble, this idiot has given you" protested the blond.

"Oi!"

"Don't expect a thank you" hissed Law, and then walked past the blond and out of the station. Law heard Kidd call him, but he ignored the red haired, and went to the street, and away from those weird people. Walking as fast as he could, law managed to get far from the police station, and found himself in the middle of the street. Hearing a loud horn sound, Law turned around, and saw a fast car coming to his way. Law stood there not moving, as he saw the car came towards him with high speed. His legs stopped moving from the shock, and he closed his eyes waiting for the car to hit him. Feeling something warm collide with his body, and make him fall on the sidewalk, he opened his eyes.

"Are you ok mister?" asked a child's voice, and Law raised his head only to see a twelve years old kid looking down at him. The kid had jet black hair, and freckles doted his face. Law growled, and pushed the kid away to stand up.

'_What the hell, is wrong with everyone, I didn't ask for anyone's help'_

"Ace! " yelled another voice, and another shorter kid came running towards them, and clung to the older kid.

"That was so cooool! Ace is a hero!" announced the boy with so much awe in his voice that made Law feel sick. The older boy pated the younger's head, and then turned to Law.

"Look mister, I didn't help you because I pity you or anything. I just don't want my baby brother to see someone die in front of him" explained the boy, while giving him an understanding look.

'_He thinks I wanted to kill myself. And why the hell sound like an adult lecturing me'_

"Look I didn't' ask for your help brat, so shouldn't waste on me"

'_What am I saying? Shut up Law! Don't take your frustration on a child'_ the kid looked at law, then sighed making his brother turn to look at Law too. Then the younger kid turned to his brother and ignored the teen.

"Well, you seem like a lonely person" confessed the older kid.

_"Law-kun, we want to be your friends, because you always stay alone, and don't talk to anyone. You look so lonely so we... I" _Bepo's voice rang in Law's ears.

"You need to know something; I help people because I was shown some kindness. And in order to return that kindness I give it to others, you should do the same. Then someday the emptiness inside of you, might disappear" Law blinked, but the kid turned and left. Law thought about the kid's words that night, and in the morning when he saw Eustass waiting for him at the front gate, he approached him.

"La-"

"Look, before you open your mouth and ask me out, and I give you the same answer, I want to offer you something, or more likely ask you something" Kidd nodded, and Law took a deep breath.

"Do you want to be my friend?" the red haired blinked at first, and then a large grin appeared on his face and agreed.

From then onward, Kidd and Law became close friends, until one day they confessed their feelings to each other. And when Law turned eighteen, he left his father's house and moved in with his lover. the lovers lived their lives happily together for two years, until that faithful day, when Doflamingo made brook their relationship. Law closed his heart afterwards, and decided to never love anyone else, forgetting the kid's words. And after six years Law met a broken boy in the hospital, and then he learned how to move forward again.

**Law's past fin  
**

* * *

**D/N: hi it is me Dino, B wants to say good news to you all, so here is B**

**B: hello dear readers, I have good news that I wanted to share with everyone**

**Dino: get on with it**

**B: ok, my story Evil is going to be translated in germen by aeron4, I am so excited about the news th- gets shot in the head**

**Dino: finally got her to shut up, anyway this is the last chapter of Law's past, next will be Kidd's story, and it will posted after the end of the original Save me, because it will be a huge spoiler otherwise, so that is it and thank you.**


	3. Kidd's story part 1Kidd's past

**I own nothing**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: yup he is mean here and thank you dear for the review**

**KittyCatt1036: I am so sorry, and I hand you another box of tissues, I am sorry for making you cry, I too didn't want them to die, I feel horrible, sorry dear, and thank you, I am glad you liked the chapter, but what did you think about Law having met Luffy before?**

**Ssspooky: yup it is, and yeah it gets better later on**

**Black Mice: thank you dear, I am so happy that you read it; I was waiting for you to read it. And the thanks goes for you der, actually you are the reason I posted the story on fanfiction dear. I am glad you liked it**

**D/N: hi, B wants to apologize for the super late update and she hopes that you like Kidd's story.**

**That is it and thank you.**

* * *

KID STORY: A Deal

While celebrating Law and Luffy's engagement, Kidd looked at the couple who were happily laughing among their friends. Kidd stood at the corner looking at Law's laughing face and remembered the time Law used to laugh with him the same way. Smiling at the memory, he drank the rest of the beer in his hand emptying the glass. Turning around to fill the glass, he saw an orange haired women sitting on the sofa crying, beside her stood a blond guy who he remembered from the time at the park.

Suddenly the women stood and headed to the door making the blond follow after her. The women walked past Kidd who was refilling his glass the blond following her bumped into Kidd making the beer spill all over him. Kidd cursed and turned to the blond, but the man was already gone. Sighing Kidd drank the rest of his beer and ignored the sticky feeling. Moments later the man returned and stood in front of the red hired who was thinking of getting out of the newly engaged men's apartment.

"I am sorry, here let me wipe it for you" Kidd blinked as the blond began to wipe his shirt for him. Kid's drunken mind didn't process what was happening, so he pulled the blond and kissed him. Pulling back he saw the man's eyes widen and he realized that he just kissed a total stranger instead of his ex.

'_Oh shit' _getting out of his shock,the blond took kid's hand and pulled him to the closet. At first Kidd thought that the blond wanted to kill him, but when the door closed the blond began to shout making Kidd's head hurt, the party's loud noises managed to cover the blonde's loud voice thankfully.

"AND HOW DID YOU FIND OUT, YOU SHIT HEAD?!"

"Find out what? And stop screaming you are making my head hurt" the blond stopped his yells, but still glared at him.

"Well?!" asked the blond getting impatient, and Kidd sighed.

"Like I said, WHAT THE HELL are you talking about?"

"I asked SHIT HEAD, how the HELL did you find out that I was gay?!" Kidd blinked at the shorter man in front of him then laughed.

"You just told me, stupid" the blonde's face turned crimson red and he gaped at him liked a fish.

"Then why did you KISS ME?!"

"I am drunk, and really you are the one who started to touch me first" blurted Kidd and the blonde blinked.

"I was CLEANING you, asshole" said the blond with a half glare half pout, which looked cute to red haired.

'_Guess I am really drunk'_ Kidd pulled the blond into another kiss, and blamed his intoxicated mind for it. Surprisingly the blond didn't resist and kissed back. Kidd remembered all the times he used to kiss Law like this in the schools broom-room, and his drunken mind pictured Law in the place of the blond.

* * *

Waking up with a big hang over, Kidd groaned and turned to his side only to find an angry blond glaring at him. Narrowing his eyes, he widened them when he remembered last night's party, and the blond he took home with him. Siting on the bed Kidd looked at the man who was still glaring at him.

"What?" he asked and the blond got angrier.

"YOU? How could you use me to imagine Trafalgar" Kidd's eyes widened then he sighed.

"I am sorry"

"I don't want your apologize!"

"Then, what the hell do you want?!"

"What I WANT?! OH so now you care about what I want!"

"Look I wa-"

"Don't give me the shit about being drunk!"

"Then what the hell do you want me to say?!"

"Atone for you sin! Ass whole"

"AND HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO, FUCKER?"

"I WILL TELL YOU HOW!"

"OK SAY IT"

"TAKE RESPONSIBILITY AND BECOME MY BOYFREIND"

"WHAT?!"

"And don't tell anyone, unless I say so" Kidd felt his anger rise, but he calmed himself.

'_the fucker is using me, he can't come out of the closet, so the best person to fuck with will be the only one who knows about him, guess we will be even'_

"Fine, but I don't bottom"

"Fine, so I will see you on Saturday ass whole, bye" and with that the blond left the apartment. Kidd fell on his back and closed his eyes trying to sleep away the hangover, then an idea hit him and he bolted to check his phone. Just as he suspected the blond had already registered his number on his phone.

'_The bastard, he was planning this!'_ and with this Kidd was forced to enter into a new relationship.

* * *

**KID'S PAST: Lost Trust**

When Kid was three years old, his parents took him to his uncle's house and left him there. They never asked about him again. The child at first waited for his parents return, but after the ninth week, he already knew that they had abandoned him. Kidd was raised by his uncle who took care of him, the uncle loved the boy as his own and the boy managed to replace his parent with his uncle, they lived happily until Kidd turned thirteen when he realized he was gay.

When Kidd told his uncle about his sexuality, his uncle, the one who equaled the world to the boy didn't accept it, he was homophobic. The uncle then asked Kidd to either turn straight or leave his house and never come back.

Those were the last words Kidd heard from him: _"You are a disgusting person; you will never enter heaven and forever will be cursed. I now know why my brother and his wife left you, it was because you are unnatural, and a freak"._

His uncle's words broke the kid's heart that considered his uncle his parent and ran away, never to look back. Kidd lived in the street for three months until a blond boy took him in. The blond boy's name was Killer and he lived with his mother. Killer always hid his face behind his bangs, and never showed Kidd his body either, Killer's mother didn't mind letting the boy live with them since her beloved son asked her to let him.

Kidd lived with the family for a year and a half, until he realized something wrong in that family. Kidd realized after seeing Killer's face one day that his mother was crazy. The women took out her anger and frustration on her own son. After being dumped by the Killer's father, she blamed him for his father's abandonment; Killer's face was a product of her anger.

Kidd couldn't let his only friend suffer by the hand of his crazy mother, so he took him and ran away. Kidd and Killer then learned to live on their own, taking up odd jobs to support themselves. Killer was happy, but Kidd began to hate people, he didn't trust anyone but Killer. Then on his first day of high school, he met Trafalgar Law, who changed his whole life.

Falling in love with Law, Kidd began to see the world in a different light. He made more friends, Wire and Heat. Then he moved from his and Killer's apartment to live with his lover, who also was running away from his own crazy father. Law didn't mention Doflamingo a lot, but he told Kid about his original family, and Kidd convinced Law to search for them.

Finding Law's family was easy, but to Kidd's disappointment, Law's family was not a good family. The only person who was nice to them and accepted Law again was his cousin Luchi. Kidd was happy that Luchi was a great cousin, and the lovers lived happily for a while, until Doflamingo destroyed their happiness, by using Kidd's weakness of not trusting people against them.

Two days later Doflamingo visited Kidd, and told him the truth while enjoying breaking the red haired who took away Law from him. Kidd who realized that he was the one, who did the betrayal this time, fell into a heavy depression, and Killer was the one who took care of him.

Now after Doflamingo's death and Law's engagement, Kidd began to move on with his life, thanks to another blond with a curly eyebrow.


	4. Kidd's story part 2

**I own nothing**

**Darkimpulse: I am so sorry dear for not making it clear from the start. And here is your update honey, hope you like the chapter. And thank you for your review. **

**KittyCatt1036: hands tissue box- so sorry-bows head. Thank you dear, I am so happy that you love the story, and yup a wedding chapter will happen, and I am glad you liked the idea of Law meeting Luffy before, thank you dear, I really love reading your reviews **

**Ssspooky: glad you liked it, and I hope it goes well when you use it **

**xLiliumxAricox: hehehe, yeah this chapter is the conclusion about them, but they will appear in other chapters too. And if you like them too much, you can check my other story broken mirrors, and broken mirrors side story. They are going to be together there. And thank you dear for your review, I really appreciate it.**

**D/N: B forgot to tell you that Kidd story is her sister's request. And that she is an ass for posting the chapter so damn slow! She was busy RP ing in tumbler, you have my permission to kill her!**

* * *

**KIDD'S STORY Part Two- Where we stand**

Three months after the start of their weird relationship, Killer and Zoro had found out about it. Zoro made fun of Sanji, while Killer disagreed with Kidd about the relationship. Two weeks after their friends' discovery Sanji came out of the closet and told his whole friends and his father about his sexuality. Zeff was not surprised. Kidd thought that it would be the end of this weird relationship, but surprisingly Sanji didn't break up with him, in the contrary he became more persistent about it. Kidd didn't know what to do, so he decided to ask the only person he could talk to (other than Killer who was against this relationship) Law.

Siting in a café with his ex-lover and drinking coffee, Kidd didn't feel as awkward as he thought he would. Law was smiling while looking at the window waiting for Kidd to start talking, while Kidd felt at peace and just drank his coffee.

"So...it is about...ah" Kidd decided to begin, but found it hard to start the conversation.

"Your relationship" stated Law turning to look at him. Law gave Kidd a small smile to reassure him, and Kidd shot him a grateful look.

"Yeah, it is weird. Sanji doesn't want to break up; even though the reason we started the relationship had already finished"

"What was the reason" asked Law, looking at him with knowing eyes.

"Well, I knew his secret. About him being gay you know, and I was the only person who knew, so I was the only option. But now he already told everyone so it doesn't matter" explained Kidd.

"Did he tell you this, or did you come up with it on your own"

"I figured it out myself"

"So you **assumed**"

"I didn't, I...well yeah, but…"

"Didn't you think that maybe he started a relationship with you because he **likes** you" suggested Law. He could see the gears in Kidd's head start to move and he smiled to himself.

'_Just a little till he gets it' _thought Law.

"That is..."

'_Trying to deny it eh?' _

"Look Kidd, I know that you have some trust Issues" Kid glared at Law, but the doctor continued.

"but you have to start trusting people, I am not telling you to force yourself into accepting this relationship, but if you think that one day you might love Sanji, then please try trusting him first, and talk to him about it" Law's words made Kidd think about his situation in a different manner.

"But if you don't want this relationship, then tell him that. He deserves to know" concluded Law and Kidd grimaced, somehow the idea of breaking up with Sanji, didn't sound as appealing as it did before.

_'So I want it?'_ Kidd was confused himself about the whole situation, but the more he thought about it the more clear it became to him. He didn't love Sanji, he used the blond to forget Law, and somehow he managed to overcome his feelings, he didn't know what that meant, but he decided to speak to Sanji about it.

"Thanks Law"

"anytime"

* * *

Arriving at the Baratie, Kidd felt that he wanted to turn around and leave. He wasn't scared, but he was unsure of what he wanted. Hearing Sanji's voice Kidd hid behind an expensive vase and watched his supposed boyfriend.

"Oi, bring the order for table two" Sanji was screaming at muscled waiter, who looked like he wanted to piss in his pants. Kidd loved watching Sanji scaring the waiters at his father's restaurant. Smiling he left the restaurant, he had realized something important.

* * *

Reaching his flat Sanji was dead tired, the new waiters were all idiots and the cooks were stupider. Opening his door he felt someone behind him, but before he turned and gave the other person a kick, the person spoke.

"What are you waiting for, move" said a voice he knew too well and with a sad smile he entered into his apartment. Closing the door after the other man entered, Sanji headed to the kitchen to prepare something to drink for the both of them, which was probably coffee.

"So what brings you here today? I thought we will meet on Monday?" asked Sanji to start a conversation from the kitchen. In truth, he was scared that Kidd had came to break up with him.

"We need to talk" said Kidd and then heard the sound of glass shattering. Rushing to the kitchen he found Sanji staring at the broken glass with shocked expression. Lowering his head, Sanji turned around.

"I will clean it up, and be there in a moment. Wait in the living room" said the blond with a low voice and Kidd watched him with a sad expression.

"Sure" said Kidd and returned to the couch, he had a bad feeling, and he didn't like seeing the blond in that state.

'_Guess I was right huh'_

Hearing footsteps, he turned and found Sanji looking at him with a blank look, he sighed and pated the seat next to him. Sanji looked at the offered seat in doubt, but he moved and sat next to Kidd. Putting his best blank expression, which wasn't much, he turned to Kidd.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kidd looked at Sanji and then blinked, he never saw Sanji look like that, and he didn't want him to stay like that.

Putting his hands around the blonde's west he pulled him into a hug and felt him start to shake.

'_What?!'_ Kidd started to panic, he wasn't sure what did he do wrong to make his blond cry.

"Get out" said Sanji in broken voice.

'_Shit, I really ruined it'_

"Sanji, I…I lo..I want to stay in this relationship with you!" blurted out Kidd and Sanji stopped sobbing. Sanji was confused, but his hopes were up again.

'_Was he going to say …?'_

"What did you say" asked a shocked Sanji.

"I want to stay in this relationship with you; I mean it was about paying for that time, so I want to make it official"

"No. not that. What you were going to say?" demanded Sanji.

"I.. I can't say it, I am not sure myself, but I am sure that I don't want to leave you, and I like your company. I like the way you talk and I like a lot of things about you" Sanji pulled away from Kidd and started at the man.

"I know that I want to try being in a real relationship with you, and I don't want to see you sad or hurt. I like your smiling face, and hate to see you sad. I know that I can't stand the idea of breaking up and that I like your presence" Kidd took a deep breath and felt that even if he talked forever he wasn't making himself clear, but before he opened his mouth again he felt another lips on his.

'_What?'_

Kidd kissed Sanji back, and stopped when he tasted salt. Pulling back he looked at Sanji who was laughing while crying. Kidd panicked, but calmed down when Sanji whipped his own tears.

"Thanks" said Sanji and Kidd grinned.

"No, thank you. I am glad you gave me another chance" said Kidd as he pulled his official boyfriend into his lap and started to kiss him.

* * *

TWO WEEK LATER

Zoro sat on Killer's couch drinking bear. Again he was left with Killer's company as Sanji and Kidd were too bluesy to make it. Glancing at the blond who was watching the move with board eyes, he sighed.

'_Might as well, get used to him huh'_


End file.
